The cable clamps for the telephone wire are ordinarily suspended onto a hook member set on a desired spot. In such cases, the suspending wire member on the clamp may have a ring portion at their fore end portion, while the suspending wire member for a ring member set on a desired spot should be made into hook or so like member. The suspending wire member of this invention belongs to the latter.
The various suspending wire members belonging to the latter have heretofore been disclosed frequently. The well known ones, however, have such defects that those will come to, even in some degree, high cost to manufacture and further those will requisite worker's not a little cares in their high place work owing to the comparatively troublesome operation in the suspending on and off works.